Fomorians
Fomorians, Vile creatures from the abyss of the ocean. They are corrupted versions of all peoples created after the fey age and are responsible for the destruction of the Merfolk Empire. The come to the surface every 100 years and wreak havoc. claiming that the land belong to them. Subspecies: Grunters: the most common form of fomorians. they are gaunt with the heads of angler fish Role in horde: Foot solders/ cannon fodder Giyn Steeds: Fomorian corrupted horses used by the horde to quicken their pace. Role in horde: steeds for cavalry. Arcor: Spider/crab like fomorians. Role in horde: defence of captured territories. For Hounds: The fomorainized version of a common house dog. Role in horde: war hounds Volgin: fomorian beast men, made from corrupted wolfkind. it is to horrid to describe. Role in horde: To scare the enemy and to fill their harts with fear. Ggiblon: Fomorians goblins appearing goblin like but misshapen and horrid and their eyes are empty. Role in horde: Skirmishers and spear infantry Spalgil: Fomorians of the woods, commonly called red caps by common folk .made in cruel mockery of the Gnomes. One of the few creatures that is both Fay and Fomorin. often stalks battle fields looking for flesh to eat when not part of the horde. Role in horde: scouts, hunters and snipers. Dorg: Brutish Fomorians, made as a mockery of the mighty firbolg. They are often used as shock troops smashing their way thru lines often impossible for grunters to pierce! Role in horde: Heavy infantry Havgrol: Monstrous fomorians thought to be grunters infected by lycanthropy. known for marching with Grunters and transforming mid battle . Role in horde: berserkers Fompire: Fomorian Vampire, Created though a an unknown horrid ritual long ago. They are abominations among even the fomorians appearing squid like with huge fangs and decrepit limbs they move oddly fast. Role in horde: Terror tropes Trüg: Sea trolls of fomorian origin. They are large hulking creatures with barnacles growing from there skin. If they dry out they turn to orange clay and wash away with the next rainfall. Funor uses them in battle to slay armies and destroy cities. Role in horde shock troops Mòuge: Fomorian Engineers, like the dwarves they mimic they are master craftsmen and underminers. Role in horde: siege Engineers. Doppelgangers: Of human descent and look making them perfect spies. they are curl and ambitious often seeking positions of power to further their goals. Role in the horde: Espionage, assassination, and sowing dissent. Spaga: Fomorian beings made as a cruel mockery of merfolk, a race they hate before any other. They have the tails of eils which make them quite fast underwater, but slow moving on land. Role in horde: light infantry, and occasionally battle mages. Orcs: Fomorian beings made as an insult to the noble elves. They are the most free minded fomorians often leading them to stay on the surface after the invasions fail Role in horde: officers Gallery beacause they look different here's the main looks: 2858c159b5220b705ca8416e48cec083.jpg 4f6d33e02da7ef266612abe3721d8088.jpg Ca4168b0d6f940e198648434109a5362.jpg 152df47502fb9f4df254a529c35d7d3e.jpg 0dd558a566dda7b2c71ea9b736c11686.jpg Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Species Category:Mortals Category:Fomorians Category:Keyvaile Category:HistoryofKeyvaile Category:Demontuchedrace Category:Aquatic